This invention relates generally to punch type presses and machines for stamping and forming cup or shell-like workpieces such as container caps and the like. More particularly, this invention relates generally to devices for removing the sharpened edges of such workpieces.
Conventional punch and die machines and techniques which are used to form container caps produce a rough, unfinished outer edge at the sidewall of the container cap. In the packaging industry, an elegant smooth finish to the container cap is often desired. In addition, it is advantageous to smooth the outer edge to prevent cuts from accidental contact with the edge and also to prevent damage to the closure or container to which the cap is applied.